The Strange Arrival
by jearlesfan
Summary: This is a story about a girl and her father. They come upon three strange creatures but who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

"And the knight and the princess got married and they lived happily ever after." Edward said, closing the book. He looked at his daughter, Jenny, sleeping soundly. He sighed. Two weeks before, his wife was still alive, happiness on her face. Edward's eyes were filled with tears.

"Daddy, have you ever thought about mommy?" Jenny said softly, startling her father.

Edward nodded slowly. "Yes, honey. I have been thinking about mommy. It's a shame she died. But go to sleep. You don't want to be late for school." he said gently, taking the bed covers and setting them on Jenny's shoulders.

Jenny looked at her dad. "I miss her, daddy." she said.

Edward sniffed. "I know. I miss her too." he said.

Jenny slowly closed her eyes. She snored quietly.

Edward smiled. He left Elizabeth's room and went to his. He looked at the portrait of Janet Charleston. Edward went to his bed quietly and went to sleep.

The next morning, Jenny looked at her mother in the picture. She was so pretty and nice. No wonder Dad named her Jenny. She went to her father's room and woke him up gently.

"Jenny, you're up so early." Edward said, rubbing his eyes.

Jenny crawled into her father's bed. "I love you, daddy."

Edward grinned. "I loved you too, honeybear." he said softly.

Jenny was satisfied. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and changed into her clothes. "Come on, daddy. We don't want to be late." she said.

Edward nodded and hurried into his room. He changed into his suit and went into the car.

Jenny hurried in, looking eager.

They drove to Sunbay Elementary School. There, Edward tookJenny into the school.

The school was filled with people, all smiling at Edward and Jenny. A woman sowed up in front of them.

"Hi. I am Jenny Truman and I am Jenny's teacher." she said and hold out her hand.

Edward shaked it. "Hi. I am Edward Johnson. I am Jenny's father." he said.

Jenny smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Edward. Jenny, please follow me." she said.

Jenny smiled and followed Jenny.

Edward went home, grinning. He stopped grinning when he saw his wife on the picture. He sighed and sat down.

Three figures appeared out of nowhere. They looked at Edward from behind a bottle of soda.

"Dale, Chip, is that a human?" Pebbles asked, looking sharply at the two figures.

Chip rolled her eyes. "Of course that's a human!" she said, looking at Pebbles.

Dale shrugged. "Let's sneak past him to the cookie jar." she said and ran away.

Pebbles grabbed Dale's shirt and pulled her back. "What are you talking about, Dale? That cookie jar is mine. So see ya later." she said and ran off.

Chip sighed. She went up to Edward and said right in his face, "Hi Eddie!".

Edward screamed and fell to the floor.

Chip poked Edward in the back. "Is he alive? If he's dead, I will faint." she declared.

Pebbles looked disgusted. "This is so boring." she said.

Dale did the simplest thing. She retrieved some water and threw it on Edward.

Pebbles rounded on Dale. "Dale, what did you do? He could be turned into a zombie!" she exclaimed.

Chip rolled her eyes.

Edward groaned and got up. He stared at the chipmunks then shooed them outside. "Get away from this house! If I see you again, I will kick you out!!" he shouted.

The three chipmunks grunted when they fell to the floor. They climbed to the windows but it was closed.

Edward sighed. He decided this was too much for him. He took all his instuments and threw them outside in the rain. He nodded his head in approval.

Chip looked at Edward meaningfully as he went inside. "Guys, I think it'a time to call Yoshi." she said.

Pebbles looked frightened. "No! Yoshi is evil! He bit my ear when we were sleeping!" she exclaimed.

Dale rolled her eyes. "That's because you were too close to him." she said.

"Well, I-" Pebbles began but stopped.

The three chipmunks looked at Edward. He was walking towards his car.

Chip managed to climb through the mail carrier. The rest of the three went in.

"This looks awesome. This is yummy." Pebbles said, twirling the cheese roll.

"Hey! That's my cheese puffs!" Dale exclaimed.

Chip got red in the face. "Those are my cheese puffs!" she shouted.

The three chipmunks pulled the bag back and forth. The big was torn open.

Pebbles got really mad and rounded on Chip and Dale. "Guys, you ripped my cheese puffs. What is the matter wit-" she stopped, gazing at the ceiling.

There, right in front of them, was a big shiba inu. It growled at Pebbles and gestured Chip and Dale to get up on his back.

"Um, hi Yoshi. How are you doing today?" Pebbles asked, looking teriffied.

Yoshi growled at Pebbles and led Chip and Dale to the couch.

Pebbles looked uncertain.

_Honk! Honk!_

The Johnsons were back! The chipmunks made arrangements and hid under the couch.

Edward and Jenny came in through the front door. Edward closed the door and gestured Elizabeth to talk to him.

Dale wrinkled her nose when she smelled hot fudge.

Edward looked around the living room then went to his room.

The chipmunks followed, eager to hear what they were saying.

"Jenny, I think its time to move on. No more disruptions. No nothing. I decided to get a new wife." Edward said, breathing hard.

Jenny had tears in her eyes. She did not want a stepmom, especially a woman who had pointy ears.

"I am going to hire a man to take care of you. I don't know. I have not met any women so I think we're quite lucky. But when the new mom is here, be polite. I don't want any bad words coming out of you." Edward said sternly, looking hurt.

Jenny burst into tears.

The two sat silent, unable to move or talk.

Pebbles cried out loud then slapped her hand against Yoshi.

Yoshi growled. He bit her on the ear and became satisfied.

Pebbles shrieked and rubbed her ear.

Chip and Dale burst out laughing.

Edward stood up, looking at his bed. "Show yourselfs! If you rats from earlier came into this room, you are out of here. he thundered.

The three chipmunks revealed themselves, quivering from head to toe.

"Well? Explain yourselves." Edward said.

Chip stepped forward to reveal their story. "Well, this is going to be a pretty long story but if you insist, I won't hesitate. Now, let's begin at the beginning. We were born in trees. Big, wooden trees. We stored nuts for the winter. We hated every other animal except dogs. Dogs were so hearty and they were nice. So we met Yoshi when we found him scared in a tunnel. Pebbles disliked Yoshi. Yoshi disliked Pebbles.We had two more sisters who are lost. So we told them by mail that they come to Carter Railway 544552 so we could meet. They should be here in about 1 hour. Our parents are still alive. They're with my sisters. Their names are John William Peterson and Serena Davidson. They are really nice and gentle. But the next one is going to be pretty scary.

"The part of how we got here was sort of difficult. We got here by trees. You see, Pebbles insulted our tree for losing our nuts. She thought the tree was mad because it was making noises. It was people who needed Christmas trees. We got here by following car tracks. And that led us here. We went into your house and found soda. We kinda finished the whole thing so we got full. But then we saw the cookie jar. And I said that stuff to you which made you faint. We're sorry about that, we were so contagious. Our mom and dad are near the tree house you began. They helped you finish the tree house. My dad used to be a carpenter. We got these big slabs of green stuff called money. It seems we have 100, 000, 000 dollars.

"Yoshi was kind enough to lend us a hand. He retrieved water for us. He let us sleep with them. And that is just it. That's the whole story. So don't say we're lying because our family is arriving." she said and sure enough, the door rang.

Edward looked at the chipmunks menacingly and went outside to open the door.

The chipmunks shrugged and followed Edward outside.

"Um, is there anybody here?" Edward asked, as he stared out the door.

"Down here!" a voice said.

Edward looked down. Sure enough, there was four chipmunks smiling at Edward.

"Good Morning! I am John William Peterson and this is my wife, Serena Davidson. We finished your tree house, you know. Oh! It seems you met our children. Chip, Dale, and Pebbles, front and center." the first chipmunk ordered.

The three chipmunks rushed and stood to a halt.

"Chip is the one who loves challenges. When you tell her she can't go, she persists that she is important enought to go. She likes to chat with people. So do the other young chipmunks." John said and faced Dale. "Dale is the one who is very smart and clever. She has about a bunch of friends who talk to each other. She always does the right thing at the right time." John said and chuckled. He faced to the last remaining chipmunk. "Pebbles is a mischevious chipmunk. She is obnoxious and annoying at times. Unlike any other chipmunk, she is extremely talkable and never, I say never, stops talking the last minute. That's why we got seperated." John said sternly.

Pebbles giggled.

Edward shook his head. "So you're saying these chipmunks got here by mistake? Well, it was nice knowing you!" he said.

Serena shook her head. "Oh, that's where you are wrong. The chipmunks are always lonely so we figured we get some humans to talk with them. You seem to be the right human and so is your daughter." she said.

Edward sighed. "If you insist, ok. As long as they keep their hands off my things."

John nodded then pointed out the door. "Aren't those your instruments out in the rain, young fellow?" he asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes, those are my instruments. Wiat, my instuments? Oh no! I must retrieve them! he said and ran out the door.

In three minutes, everything was set up.

"Jenny, meet some guests!" Edward called.

Jenny came down the stairs. When she saw the chipmunks, she squealed with delight.

Edward grinned. "This is Chip, the challenging one. Dale, the smart one. And Pebbles, the obnoxious one." he said.

Jenny greeted her furry friends and sat down.

Edward got ready on the piano. "Ready?" he asked.

The chipmunks nodded.

Edward started the song.

_Welcome to Christmas Eve_

_We want a teddy bear_

_we have joy and spirit_

_May you join us on Christmas_

_For it's our birthday_

_Tell us what you want from us_

_We will give you what you want_

_Just tell when_

_And it will be right there_

_Just hold on tight_

_And wait the next day_

_We bring joy and happiness_

_For that's our job_

_Now be nice_

_don't be bad _

_or Santa won't give you presents_

_Welcome to Christmas Eve_

_We want a teddy bear_

_we have joy and spirit_

_May you join us on Christmas_

_For its our birthday_

_Tell us what you want from us_

_We will give you what you want_

_Just tell when_

_And it will be right there_

_Just hold on tight_

_And wait the next day_

_We bring joy and happiness_

_For that's our job_

_Now be nice_

_don't be bad_

_or Santa won't give you any presents_

Edward grinned at his daughter, who was smiling.

"Well, I think everybody has heard enough. Let's go to bed. We have an early start next morning." John said.

Edward agreed. As soon as everyone went to sleep, he went outside to play his guitar.

Edward practiced the song then put it on piano. It was actually better than it sounded. He went o sleep that night. He thought about his wife. Edward hoped she had a brilliant time in heaven.

Pebbles gazed at the horizon. She sighed.

Yoshi came and sat down.

"Yoshi, I never meant to be mean to you. It was just an accident, that's all." Pebbles explained.

Yoshi did not seemed satisfied.

"How about this. I take you to a trip to Pebble's Awesome Massaging Couch. I will apparently do all the work myself." Pebbles said.

Yoshi grunted. He was finally satisfied.

The next morning, Chip shook Dale up. "Dale, they're having a Chrictmas party." Chip shrieked.

Dale fell down from her bed. "Chip, I will get up at 12:00. I am trying to sleep here." she said sleepily.

Chip groaned. "Get up, lazypants! They are also making apple pie. Your favorite." she said.

Dale's ears perked up. "Apple pie? Yummy!' she said with satisfaction. "I will be right there."

At 7:00, everybody was seated at the big dining room table.

The chipmunks squealed with excitement. The humans were passing out nut cake.

Edward was not seated in his seat. He was evenutally working through half a bunch of papers.

Dale and Chip dug into he food.

Pebbles looked bored. She went to Brittney's house and played with her.

"Pebbles, check this out." Brittney cried.

Pebbles jumped onto Brittney's shoulder.

Brittney was pointing at the computer.

Pebbles nearly fell off. "What did he say? He saidd you were weird!" Pebbles exclaimed.

John got mad at her sister for entering his room. "Get out of my way, Brittney! I am going to tell on you if you don't move!" he exclaimed, pushing Pebbles and Brittney to the ground.

Brittney led Pebbles back to her house. "See ya later." Brittney said.

Pebbles said good bye to Brittney and she left.

Chip and Dale were rounding at Pebbles when she returned.

"Pebbles, what did you do? DIDN'T THEY TEACH YOU ANYTHING IN SCHOOL? MOM AND DAD JUST SAID DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE. AND YOU LEAVE US ALONE WITHOUT INFORMING US!!" Chip and Dale yelled.

Pebbles looked at them and laughed. "Guys, you guys are so wrong. I went to Brittney's house. I got really bored at Edward's house. So I left. That's not a problem is it?" she asked.

Chip nodded. "Mom and Dad were searching for you. They are so going to ground you!!" she said.

Dale nodded.

Pebbles rolled her eyes and went to find her two sisters.

The two sisters of course was Kaitlyn and Bunny. They were laughing and crying at the tv.

"Kaitlyn! Bunny! I can't believe you are here!" Pebbles exclaimed as her face turned from madness to happiness.

The two sisters greeted them.

"You are so tall now." Pebbles remarked to Bunny.

Bunny smiled and hugged Pebbles warmly.

"Nooooooooooooooo!!" John Peterson shouted.

The chipmunks and Jenny went to the living room.

"What's wrong, dad?" muttered the chipmunks.

John pointed at the newspaper. "Edward William Johnson has been wounded. He got hurt from a professional boxer who beated him down. Edward is now in the hospital. The doctors do not know depending on Edward's life if he is going to survive or die. It is a big tragic." he groaned.

Everybody gasped.

Jenny got on the phone and called the hospital. She burst into tears when she heard the reply.

"What happened?" Dale asked gently.

Jenny quivered. "The doctor's thinks he's going to die. He's still breathing but can't move. I don't know what's going to happen." she said and cried.

Everybody began to think about Edward. They hoped he could survive the dangers of the boxers.

**What will happen to Edward? What will the three chipmunks do? Find out on Chapt.2 only. **


	2. Chapter 2

Edward groaned and shifted to the left. His side was aching. He opened his eyes and discovered he was in a hospital. He groaned in pain and fell down.

The nurses and doctors hurried to Edward's side and helped him up.

"Are you all right, sir?" a doctor asked, looking alarmed.

Edward shook his head. "Where's my child? Where's my wife? She must be alive! Please tell me!!" he pleaded.

The doctor shook his head. "Janet Charleston is long dead. I don't know about your child. But just stay in bed." he said.

Edward grabbed the man's shirt and shook him violently. "John, please tell me! I have waited for 10 years for this!!" he screamed.

The doctor gasped. He fell to the floor.

The nurses hurried into the room and tried to remove the grasp of Edward's hands.

Edward released his grip then sighed.

The doctor got up, bruises and deep cuts on his face. "Oh, I will tell you.", he said bitterly. "Your daughter has not died yet. But your wife is apparently stolen from our care. She has been taken into a black van and is now gone. That is all. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to get on with my life."

Edward gasped and fainted.

At the Johnson household, Jenny was playing with Chip in her room.

"Are you ok? Do you miss your father?"Chip asked.

Jenny nodded and collasped into Chip's laps!

Chip struggled to get up but could not. "Stupid me. I could have stood. I hate myself." she cried.

Jenny woke up and started sobbing over Chip.

"My daddy's dead! I just know it! Chip, you are the only one I can trust. I want you to know that I love my daddy and no matter what, I will protect him!!" Elizabeth cried.

Chip nodded her head. "You have strong words, Elizabeth, but there might be a possibility that he might die." she said.

Jenny calmed down and went to sleep.

The next morning, Jenny sneaked out of the house and walked to the hospital. When she saw her father get into a wheelchair, she ran after him.

"Daddy!" Jenny cried.

Edward looked around and saw his daughter crying and running. "Stop.", he said to the doctors, "that's my daughter over there."

The doctors left the two alone.

"Well, I guess we have too much fun." Edward said.

Jenny nodded.

"Did the chipmunks make you feel better?" Edward asked.

Jenny nodded. "I love you, daddy. I will never ever run away from you." she whispered.

Edward grinned. "I love you too, bearkins. I have thought of you every day. I will never become seperated with you ever again." he whispered softly.

Jenny seemed satisfied. She hugged Edward warmly.

The doctors returned, smiling at the family. "Well, that sure is a happy family." the doctors remarked.

"Guys, I am ready to go. Now, let's get on home." Edward said and left with Jenny on his lap.

Pebbles and Dale looked at each other heatedly.

"Pebbles, you still have to write your homework.", Dale said angrily, "Dad wants you to have education."

Pebbles rolled her eyes. "Dale was the smartest one and the annoying one.

Dale sighed then left Pebbles daydreaming in Elizabeth's room.

Chip was sleeping with Yoshi, who was snoring quietly.

The door rang. Yoshi got up and barked quietly. He didn't want Chip to wake up.

Chip apparently got up. "Mom, Eddie and Janet is back!" she called.

Serena hurried forward, glaring at Chip. "They are not 'Eddie and Janet'. They are Edward and Elizabeth Johnson." she said.

Chip nodded.

Serena opened the front door and greeted the family in.

"Serena, did you take care of my child?" Edward asked.

Serena nodded. "I fed them, dressed them, you name it. That girl over there is pretty smart." she remarked.

Jenny blushed. "Thank you for your kindness." she said.

Serena smiled. She ran up to Jenny. "Well, if there's anything you want, I will get it." she said.

"You are very kind but we prefer to do that kind of thing." Edward replied.

John looked at Jenny and Edward proudly. "Welcome back, Edward."

Edward smiled and gestured John and Serena to follow him.

The three adults went to a different room to talk.

Edward got out some paper started talking. "As you know, I am about to get a new career for the rest of my life. You chipmunks are about to take care of my daughter and the chipmunks. My friend, Diggory, is going to come over to help you. These papers are for you and I decided that I am going to teach the children how to do subjects. Any questions before we start the real thing?" he asked.

John smiled kindly and raised his hand. "Mr. Edward, we would love to feed and care for the children but you must be warned, Pebbles will sometimes never follow rules. My question is that will we be able to provide them with homework?" he asked.

edwardnodded. He took out his pen and started writing something. "Anything you want, Mr. Peterson. We are going to start having business with each other. But we will meet some time to discuss events we have learned. But do not tell my daughter nor the chipmunks that I have a new wife. Her name is Holly Jinkens. She is very nice and loves to tell stories. Do you agree?" he asked.

Serena nodded. "We will welcome and greet her. We never met new people except perhaps you. We will let her enjoy her stay." she said.

"Excellent.", Edward said, "Now, let's go out for dinner."

The chipmunks agreed and went out the door.

Edward dressed into a new suit and put on his blue tie.

John ushered the children out.

"We must get going, children. We are going to dinner." Edward said.

The children hurried into cars and waited.

The adults came in and drove to _The World's Finest Food. _They got out and ordered a table for 8 people.

Edward sat on the right, looking at a lady who was smiling warmly.

John and Serena jumped on the table with the chipmunks.

Jenny sat with her father.

The lady who was smiling, waved at them. "Hello. My name is Holly and I am Jenny's stepmom." she said.

Jenny looked at her father painfully.

Edward just laughed. He stood up and gestured Holly to sit down.

Five people appeared and smiled at Edward. They sat down and smiled again.

"We're here." a burly man said.

Edward smiled. "This is John, my partner. He is traveling around the world recently. He will bring presents sometimes." he said.

Another man stood up. "I'm Peter Hopkins. I do the things Edward does. Like don't we look alike?" the man said with a toothy smile.

Another man stepped up to Edward and bowed. I am Edward's companion on his trip to Austrailia. I am Senior Gakugan."

Then, the final and not least, a man stood up. "I am Matthew Johnson and Edward and me are brothers."

Pebbles looked at John, who was smiling and holding Chip on his head.

Edward smiled and sat down.

A Itialian waiter appeared. "Good Morning, Edward. It has been a long time since you have been here." he said.

Edward nodded. He took out 100 dollars and gave it to the waiter. "Give us everything on the menu." he said.

The waiter took the money without objection. He returned with mounds of food.

When the meal was finished, the men stayed while the lady went home.

"Shall we get ready for our trip to Austraila and other places?" Matthew asked.

Edward nodded. "Meet us at the airport at 6:00 in the morning. We will meet you earlier." he said.

The men nodded and returned home.

Edward took the children home and told them to pack up. "If you don't want to go, then I'll send you to Aunt Lucinda." he said.

The children agreed to come.

The next day was a huge day. Edward smiled at Jenny, who was glaring at the lady.

Edward sighed. He looked at his ticket to Austrailia. It was going to be a long one.

**This is pratically the 2nd chapter I written. Keep your eyes peeled for another one!!**


End file.
